What am I thinking?
by GC-MCR-FAN
Summary: I take long time to make I did all by self so enjoy or else! hehehe
1. Default Chapter

B PG  
  
Spike sat up he knew something was totally wrong. He said, "This image I just saw was not pretty. But I'm no witch or sorceress this is so crazy. I'm just a vamp that lives in a crypt. With a pipe that drips and sounds like a fluttering heartbeat and cracks in the floor that look like bites in a neck. I made myself hungry. I need some blood and fast before I want to hurt someone or something." So Spike got out of bed and went to look for some blood when he found Angel sitting on his couch watching T.V. He said," Peaches? What are you doing here with her?" Angel Replied," I'm here because I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be in town for a week. And she forgot the way and told me she wanted to tell you something." Spike said," What does Buffy want to tell me? She is going to stake something or me?" Then Buffy turns around and says "Spike I came to tell you I love you o.k. I love you and miss you very much Spike." Then Spike says, "What you miss me and love me?" Buffy replies," Yes Spike I do I love you very much. More than you could ever know." Then Spike remembers the hunger pain in his stomach. He says," Can you hold a minute?" They replied, "Yes! Go get something to eat before you crack." Spike replied," Thanks very much!" So he went to get some blood to eat. He came back all full and said, "Did you say what I thought you said?" Buffy replied, "Yes I said I love you and miss you." He looked very surprised and did not say a word. Spike saw Christina Aguilera on T.V. and said," That Christina is so hot!!" Then Angel said, "Yea .Hot!!" Spike then said, "You know I used to go out with her before Buffy and after Buffy." Angel Then said, "Cool! Lucky!" Spike was about to say something when Christina walked in. She said," Hi Spikey! How are you?" Spike said, "What are you doing here Christina?" She says, "Are you exited to see me at all?" Spike said, "I'm happy to see you! But can you see that I am having a dilemma?" She said, "I'm sorry very very much!" He said, "O.K. go in my room and get in my bed and wait I will be there!" She said," Am I getting some sort of special surprise?" Spike said, "Just wait and. Get out of your skirt, shoes, stockings, and top. I'll be there don't worry. You can count on me!" She then said," What for?" Spike said (in an angry voice),"Just do it O.K.?" She said, "Alrighty then I will." Buffy started to brake down and cry. She said, " Why Willow not me?" She was looking up at the roof or heaven. Angel said, "What's the matter Buff." She said," Everything, I lost Will, Xander, Dawn, My Mom, Everyone I know is gone. Except you, Spike, and Christina. Then she feels a cold clammy hand touch her shoulder. She looks up and sees Riley and silently makes a little scream. Then Riley says,"Hey Buffy. I missed you. She then starts to cry tears of joy because Riley is back. She does not say anything because she just wants to hear him breathe. He then sits down in between Spike throwing a punch at Angel. Angel said, "What do we have to do to end this fighting? He said don't make me do this! " Then he threw a punch and a kick and hit Spike both times in the stomach. Spike said, "What the bloody hell was that for?" Angel said, "Because you won't admit that you love Buffy and dump Christina to get Buffy's love back. She really does miss you Spike and you don't give a damn about it? I'd hate to see what the hell you would do if Dru came back." Spike said, "I'd give Dru a hug and tell her I missed her. I do care a whole lot about Buffy." Angel said, "Just dump Christina and just get Buffy back." Spike said," H-How can I when I love her and Christina." Angel said, "Look I will flip a coin if heads you dump Christina and go back with Buffy, if tails stay with Christina and don't stay with Buffy. See easy as that." So Angel pulls out a double-headed coin cause he knows how much Buffy loves Spike and how much he loves her. So he flips it and says, "It's heads." So Spike dumps Christina and gets back with our heroine Buffy and gives her a big hug. But.Christina says, I'll be back to get my revenge and I will be stronger than ever. You will see Spike you will see. And you will pay dearly for what you have done. You know it!" 


	2. Buffys BDay Suprsie gift

Rated PG  
  
When we last Left Buffy and Spike,  
  
Spike I'll be back I will and I will have my revenge!!!!!!!  
  
So Spike our very much-loved vampire and our heroine Buffy got back together and Spike does not know who got turned into a vampire that he knows. Christina said she would have her revenge oh and will she have her revenge if Buffy does not act fast. Then Spike hears a knock at his door so he goes to open it as Buffy says," Don't leave me here. I don't like to be left alone you know that." Spike said, "Slayer listen I have to answer the door it's not polite to not answer it." Buffy said, " Answer it if you want." Spike said, "Thank you Luv." She says, "Your welcome." So Spike answers the door and I'll give you 3 guesses who shows up to be at the front door? It's 3 4th's of *NSYNC. Guess which members they are? They are Justin, Lance, and J.C.. Spike says, "Thanks for coming guys you don't know grateful I am. I can't wait to see the look on Buffster's face when she sees that her favorite stars are here." Then another knock is at the door, which brings Dan And Trevor from O-Town. Spike says, " Where's Ashley?" Dan says, " He's flirting with The Guest Of Honor." Spike says, "I will fix that myself see. {Directed to Ashley} Look don't flirt with my girlfriend buster. You are a dirty wanker here me." Ashley says, "I am very sorry Mr. Soulfolk it will never happen again." He said, "It better not." Then Spike went outback to see if they had set up the stage to do their songs on. Then he saw that Joey, Chris, Jacob, Trickside, And Mandy Moore had just arrived and was coming into the back to help set up. They were so exited to see their old buddy Spike they could not wait until Buffy's birthday party and Spike's BIG surprise! His big surprise is he will ask Buffy to marry him {don't tell Buffy HE, HE, HE}. Then AL Green shows up to help and sing. Vanessa Carlton shows up too. Big turn out huh? Willow comes to help and Spike does not tell Buffy so she can be surprised to see Will. Oz also shows up and Willow is so happy. Britney spears shows up turns vampy and Will stakes her but misses first time and hits Spike and Buff cries and he comes back. Then Christina tries to have her revenge but Oz stakes her. Melissa Lefton shows up and also helps and will sing. Eve shows up to help and sing also. Xander shows up to help out and falls head over heels for Will. Robyn also shows to help and sing. Giles shows up to help and be at the party like everyone else. Willow comes out and says, "It's almost time every one we better hurry up." Blaque shows up and helps. And it's time for Spike go to get Buffy and says,"Luv you will love this surprise very much trust me!" She was very surprised to see her fav stars and was very excited to see Willow, Oz, Xander, and Giles. She was very surprised to get birthday presents but she did not get one from Spike then *NSYNC started to sing Kiss Me At Midnight and oh was it perfect timing for them to sing it because it was 12:00 clock at night. Spike proposed to Buffy and she said, "Yes!" She was very happy on her birthday. {They also kissed during the song. The proposal was her present from Spike.} 


End file.
